harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shooting Starz
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the Reputations page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 18:28, April 24, 2011 Yeah, SmudgyHollz can sort you into your house. Browse around the site and you'll find Sorting. :) Glad to see you writing fan fics :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on and I hear you are confused (excuse my nosiness)! This isn't a role-play site, we just made the Houses to make this site a little more fun! Here is the link to The Sorting page! I hope you stay here, and I'm really enjoying your story so far!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 18:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you post your answers on the page, I'll get back to you right away! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 18:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'll just go and post your information onto the actual page (don't be afraid to edit anything you like, if you weren't supposed to change the page you won't get in trouble! It can easily be fixed!)! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 19:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) So did you read the prologue of bloody tears? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It's great :) I like the ending;you kept me in suspence. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks-and no, Snape isnt dead. He committed suicide with a wooden stake-but a silver stake would've finished him for good-which is why he's still alive ;) I'll make an update for chapter 1 sometime this after noon, i'm sparing about ten minutes of my time to log on her before i get to school. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) And speaking of killer ravens :P check out my newest blog. Creepy. O-o. :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) wow, lol ;) ''You're right! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've got to get to school. :) Chat with you this afternoon, and prepare for an update to Bloody Tears! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ch.1 Bloody Tears Chapter 1 of Bloody Tears is up! Snape is back, still a vampire, and thirsting for blood! :) Poor Hermione...Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey, Starz, can you vote in the poll for Bloody Tears at the bottom of the page please? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's one creepy old woman! O-O SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, welcome anyway :) The way I imagined her was really old :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 11:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Kk I'll read it when i get back from school and toutering. I always take spare time to log on in the mornings and lock my door so my parents dont come in :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 11:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sneak Peak Starz...would you like a sneak peak of Chapter 2 of Bloody Tears? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that-a sneak peak is not needed anymore cause i just posted chapter 2 on the bloody tears page! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I get where you're going with that, Starz, although I cant really imagine Dumbledore CALM if he find out Snape's a Vampire, alive, and The Raven Killer...although I see what you mean. Having him calm would indeed make since, but defensive would make him protective of Hermione. In The Black Raven, Dumbledore isnt actually suspicious of snape, although he may have suspected something if he, Hermione, and Harry were gone from the school for the weekend and he just 'happened' to die in The Black Raven...i see where you were going Starz, and I'll consider it. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You did? Cool. :) But if you wanted a story logo, you didnt have to make one yourself-you could ask the user Leafwhisker. She made the story logos for The Black Raven and Bloody Tears. And btw, if I continue The Black Raven series, there'd be two more books-One Last Bite and The Half-Blood Spirit. I dicussed the books with another user at school, Lupin fan1, about what was to be a future plan for it. ;) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. That pic looks great! What was the free program you used? Can you give me the link please? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, and I think i remember about FotoFlex! :) I think i edited a pic on there once. And also, if you want more advanded photo editing, click the link here for another free photo editor called Picnik. It has a whole lot of awsome features, even zombifying your face or making you look like a vampire ect, along with face touch ups and backrounds ect. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The Half-Blood Spirit Hey, Starz, check out The Half-Blood Spirit page-the last hopefully future book of The Black Raven Series. :D Credit goes to *Luna for the amazing logo. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you should. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I read that you'd like a Succession Box on your Reputations stories! All you need to do is copy and paste this onto your story page, wherever you want it; [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!''']] 06:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lookie lookie-sneak peek for One Last Bite on the page! :D Running with the Wolves (Talk) 01:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Starry, check out my profile page now. With help from SmudgyHollz, yay it's orginized! :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 4 Yay, update! Chapter 4 of Bloody Tears is up! Please review on the talk page! :D Snape's has a Dark Mark? ;) And please vote in the poll so I can continue with Chapter 5. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5 Chapter 5 of Bloody Tears is up! :D Death Eaters attack and will Draco have the courage to torture Snape? ;) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC)